Sima Zhao
|hobby = Embracing warfare. Being with her wife Wang Yuanji. Spending time with his family. Eating. Stalking. Drinking tea. Reading. Writing. |goals = Help his family to become the rulers of China. Kill Emperor Cao Mao (succeeded). Overthrow the Shu Empire (succeeded). |family = Sima Yi (father) Zhang Chunhua (mother) Sima Shi (brother) Wang Yuanji (wife) Wang Su (father-in-law) Sima Gan (brother) Sima Yan (son) Sima Dingguo (son) Sima Guangde (son) Sima You (son) Princess Jingzhao (daughter) The Sima family |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Extravagant Warrior}} Sima Zhao (in Chinese: 司馬昭), also known as Emperor Wen of Jin (in Chinese: 晉文帝), is one of the main protagonists in the later parts of the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's second son, Sima Shi's younger brother, and Wang Yuanji's husband. Biography Only his brother Sima Shi was privy to the plans, Sima Zhao is a clever and arrogant minister who can do whatever he wants for his parents and not being disappointed, as he would have repeat more experience. At the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, Sima Zhao was pursuing the Shu troops, Wei Yan was being attacked by the enemy forces on the valley. As a result, Sima Zhao saved his father from Shu famous general Jiang Wei's threaten for his own identity, Even so Sima Shi only needed this opportunity to protect his escape and Wei Yan was murdered in the battle. Since then, Sima Zhao meeting Wang Yuanji for the first time, Wang Yuanji always thought that he belonged to be a slothful and aversion. Later on, Sima Yi used average tricks to deal with Gongsun Yuan. Right before battle, Cao Shuang confronted Shu and Sima Zhao was recruited as general of Shu. As a subordinate of Xiahou Xuan, he led the army out of Luo Valley and was stationed in Xingshi. At this time, Wang Lin needs to attacked Sima Zhao's military camp at night, Sima Zhao insists that the soldiers do not move, Wang Lin can always withdraw. After all, Cao Shuang and others led the army to retreat. Fei Yi really led the troops to rush to Three Ridges and cut off their returned, the Wei armies won the dangerous road before it passed. Meanwhile, Sima Zhao and his father intends to be prepared to resist Cao Shuang by participating in coup d'état, so these principles must be filled with buoyancy and the plot should be accepted. Immediately after the coup, the Sima family acted as extreme tacticians with invincible signs. Sima Yi stifled the uprising of General Wang Ling, who wanted to make Cao Biao emperor, Sima Zhao is served as deputy commander. During the next few years, Sima Zhao was involved in commanding forces in repelling invasions by Jiang Wei. During the Battle of Dongxing, Sima Zhao and Wei armies moved to the east together to impugn strike down to Wu. For the swarm, Wei would wrestle with the enemies when Sima Zhao was being in intoxicated by the comrades crowd. One of Sun Quan's commanders, Ding Feng quietly needs to believes in self-demonstration, which led to Wei forces having being vulgarity by rancid. When Ding Feng successfully dealt with Sima Zhao, Wei should has allowed to withdraw the battle after they confessing with Wu. Sima Zhao told the general Wang Yi that he was obliged to take responsibility for losing the campaigns. Sima Shi was envied by Guanqiu Jian, Wang Chang, and Hu Zun, remembering the memory of his other ministers and Wang Yi is now being executed. Sima Zhao was working with his brothers in the capital Luoyang, some advisors to the Wei emperor Cao Fang to kill Sima Zhao and overthrow Sima Shi with his forces. The emperor must rejected the plan, but Sima Shi is quite learned about it and dropped it off. On the advice of Empress Guo, he declared Cao Mao a successor and made him as a emperor of Wei. Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin were outraged and started an uprising, but Sima Shi was suffocated. However, he fell victim to eye disease during the campaign and soon died. At that time, Sima Zhao was stayed in Xuchang, Cao Mao set out to seize power. He ordered Sima Zhao to destroyed the last riot cells in the country in an edict and send Sima Shi's assistant Fu Gu back to Luoyang with the main force. On the advice of Zhong Hui and Fu Gu, however, Sima Zhao must returned to the Luoyang edict and from then on kept an eye on the Emperor and Empress Guo. During the next few years, Sima Zhao was anxious to secure his power, which is why he increasingly restricted the power of the Emperor and the Empress Mother. He also prepared the takeover. So he was forced the Emperor to grant him the privilege of wearing the imperial robe, the imperial crown, and the imperial boots. Though Sima Zhao has sent confidants to test the minds of the generals in the empire, sending out Jia Chong to Zhuge Dan, who is fierce loyal to the imperial family. Sima Zhao told him to the capital, allegedly to promote him. Zhuge Dan sensed a trap and started a rebellion. At the neighboring kingdom Wu he requested assistance, Sima Zhao hurried to Zhuge Dan's Shouchun Fortress and surrounded the city. When Sima Zhao and Cao Mao settled Zhuge Dan's rebellion, Sima Zhao led the army to conquer Zhuge Dan. Wu forces sent Wen Qin, Quan Yi, Quan Duan, Tang Zi and Wang Zuo to lead the forces to rescue all. Wang Ji's encirclement was not completed and led the soldiers into Shouchun city. Sima Zhao commanded the Wei army to surround Shouchun's nearly 180,000 Wu army and rebel forces. They designed them to think that they were going to save the troops, no longer save food, they are recruited and demolished the enemy. Zhuge Dan's subordinates retreated a lot and broke through Wei forces. The fortifications were not completed, and the internal contradictions intensified. However, Zhuge Dan killed Wen Qin, Wen Qin's sons Wen Yang and Wen Hu surrendered to Sima Zhao, then persuaded the city to go down. The most soldiers in the city saw Wen Qin's sons were forgiven, Sima Zhao seeing that the defenders in the city were holding bows and not throwing arrows, they ordered that they could attack the city. Wei forces attacked Shouchun, Hu Fen rushed to Zhuge Dan, and the battle ended. At this battle, the Wu armies directly entered the battle with more than 100,000 soldiers and Zhuge Dan's 180,000 troops combined with more than 300,000, surpassing the 260,000 people commanded by Sima Zhao and the Wei kingdom also had to defend against the attack of Shu kingdom in the west. Sima Zhao won the war with less wins, he was promoted to the country because of his merits, but refused, Sima Zhao is already executed Zhuge Dan and his family. As well as no general in the Reich dared to face Sima Zhao. He would force the emperor to offer him the Nine Bestowments — a step that put him closer to usurpation — and then publicly declined them. Sima Zhao was once again forced Cao Mao to issue an edict granting Sima Zhao the Nine Bestowments, which Sima Zhao declined again, but which drew Cao Mao's ire. He gathered his associates Wang Shen, Wang Jing, and Wang Ye. He told them that he also wanted to act against Sima Zhao, given the low chances of success. With the palace guards, and his servants he had armed - he himself carried a sword - he moved to Sima Zhao's estate. Sima Zhao's brother Sima Zhou confronted them with a few men, but fled in the face of the desperately determined Emperor. Jia Chong finally intervened and fought Cao Mao's troupe. But because the Emperor fought himself, no one dared to take it with him. Sima Zhao really wants to deceive Cao Mao in the usual way and that is how he should be executed. Finally, officer Cheng Ji asked Jia Chong what to do. In response, he received to defend the power of the Sima family. So he took a spear and killed the emperor. After Cao Mao's death, the people demanded that Jia Chong be executed, but Sima Zhao forced the Empress Guo to posthumously demean Cao Mao as a commoner; accordingly, he should also be buried. On Sima Fu's request, however, Sima Zhao appointed him prince and had him buried with the honor of a prince. Then he summoned Cao Huang (later to be named Cao Huan), the grandson of Cao Cao, to the court and declared him emperor, the power of Empress Guo was broken. 19 days later, Sima Zhao accused officer Cheng Ji and his brothers of treason and had them executed with their families, sparing Jia Chong. From then on, no one dared to stand up to Sima Zhao, and the Regent practically held the unrestricted power in his hands. Aggravated by Jiang Wei's incessant border attacks, Sima Zhao has became annoying with the constant threat from the South. On the starting of the legacy chaos, Sima Zhao especially promised to conquer the Shu kingdom and led many commanders to attack Shu after he had promised the missing parsing. Seeing that there was ample suggestion, Sima Zhao is outwardly cooperated with Wang Yuanji, Zhuge Xu, Deng Ai, and Zhong Hui as opposed to Jiang Wei. Due to his splendid tactics, Jia Chong ordered the incitement to freely control the full powers as well. Concisely long for known as a matter of the case, Jiang Wei was very disagreeable with Wei. Sima Zhao only elicit the apprehensions of hardship for his warriors and let be them to defeated Jiang Wei, Wei and Shu always hitting out and kept on to face down a vie as such before heading to Yang'an Pass. While Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji are dealing with Jiang Wei, Zhuge Xu and Deng Ai both waited for their armies to come up as surround in Shu and Zhong Hui has tries to truculent them by his wily. Sima Zhao learned that Deng Ai and Zhuge Xu had been released, he ordered Deng Ai to lead several troops to Jianyou. Sometimes later, Deng Ai eventually confronted the late minister Zhuge Liang's son, Zhuge Zhan, who is one of the generals of the incompetent emperor Liu Shan exist was fought with the forces by any choice. Jiang Wei was eligible to choose to protect the capital and besiege Deng Ai, Sima Zhao was able to meet Liu Shan immediately afterwards, Liu Shan is right out then needs pity for a life and consequences himself as soon decides now has surrendering to Wei. In the Wei capital, Luoyang, Sima Zhao had meanwhile obtained the title of Prince of Jin from the emperor and accepted the Nine decorations. After the Shu kingdom was to be destroyed, Wei still emits opulence to protect the country. Due to Sima Zhao's ascendancy, Deng Ai placard just as he swear to correspond to Sima Zhao. Zhong Hui attempt to emission a rebellion with Jiang Wei in accordance with hesitation, Sima Zhao helping Zhong Hui in order to oppose with Deng Ai. After they successfully captured Deng Ai. Deng Ai was dissatisfy with being locked up in the prisons. Will be soon that arriving in Chang'an, they were so timid in while to lead an army to defeated Deng Ai's forces. Sima Zhao knew that Zhong Hui and Jiang Wei had treating Deng Ai as their renegade by deputy, Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui were ultimately indestructible as now when formally finish off to be killed by Sima Zhao. After Zhong Hui's rebellion was defeated, Sima Zhao was promoted to the King of Jin, and drafted the laws and civil administration as he wished to prepare for usurpation. He concluded with the Wu peace kingdom. Sima Zhao also decided the question of his successor. He considered his gifted son Sima You suitable. He was also adopted by his uncle Sima Shi, and with his election, Sima Zhao would have honored his brother's accomplishments and heritage. However, the majority of his advisers advised him to choose his first-born Sima Yan. So Sima Zhao designated him as his heir. A few years later, Sima Zhao was died before he could receive actual imperial authority, although he was buried with imperial honours. Four months later, however, Sima Yan would have the Wei emperor Cao Huan abdicate in favor of him, ending Wei and establishing the Jin dynasty. After his death, he posthumously honored Sima Zhao as Emperor Wen of Jin. Trivia *He is one of the playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Outright Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:Selfless Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Wealthy Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Successors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Tricksters Category:Envious Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:War Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Liars Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Extravagant Category:Nurturer Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wrathful Category:Wise Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Posthumous Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Famous Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Paragon Category:Control Freaks Category:Genius Category:Self-Aware Category:Rescuers Category:Feminists Category:Nemesis Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Dreaded Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Falsely Accused Category:Insecure Category:Magic Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Misguided Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Adventurers Category:Antagonists